Another Tyrant
by Miss Scarlet
Summary: See what is really going on inside the twisted mind of Alfred Ashford as he struggles with the loss of his sister, father, and running a prison, while on the brink of insanity.


I long for her so much. It has already been two years and I cannot bear the pain our separation brings. What is she hoping to achieve by doing this herself? She could have used anybody, even me. But in a way I do understand her decision. She will be powerful beyond belief. How could she entrust that power to someone else? Nobody would do as well as her. My own efforts would pale in comparison. 

Of course, I do wonder about Alexander. I know that he failed, he is a curse on the family, but was that the right thing to do? People have heard him screaming. They have given him a nickname. My father is now Nosferatu. They are afraid of him. Everyone who works here is terrified. They tell themselves it cannot be true but it is, and they know it. Perhaps it will increase their productivity. Fear has a knack of doing that to people. 

Still, on a more positive note, we recently began work on a new creation. A temporary one, until my dear Alexia is once more returned to me. It will be strong; enough to protect the corporation and me until we no longer need protecting. 

This waiting is killing me. It is almost as if she were dead She is dead to some. The butler, and others. I almost feel sympathy for them. But how could such a creature be dead? My Alexia will never be dead. So the butler is a fool for believing it. He treats me cautiously, for I am still recovering from the loss of my father and my sister. 

It is quite funny. My father is in Antarctica. I have not lost him. I could go and visit any time I want but the butler cannot know this. None of them can.

Sometimes I feel so inferior, to everyone. To Alexia mostly. She was always so much cleverer than I was, stronger, and better. I am feeling crushed under all that I have to achieve. Umbrella cannot fall, or Alexia will have nothing to wake up to. And the travelling is fraying my nerves. It seems every other day I am forced to withstand another plane journey. 

As I say, this new project looks promising. I have decided on a name for him as well. The Tyrant; after my father. He will look like my father as well. I always thought my father didn't have the looks to be a nobleman, and the Tyrant will prove it. I am going to put long claws in his fists, capable of skewering a man from five feet away. 

The Tyrant won't be perfect, but then, neither was my father. Far from it, in fact. The Tyrant will be a distinct improvement. For one thing the Tyrant can be stored without bellowing at all hours. 

The sight of him does terrify me. Alexander, I mean. I saw him last month, actually. I made my excuses to be excused from some terribly boring meeting and made my way to his old study. The bookshelf is light and easy to move; such a convenient piece of furniture. Seeing him down there really brought it all back. It was like a postponed funeral.

I was almost tempted to bring flowers. I didn't of course, but I left him an empty flower pot from his office. Perhaps he remembers it? I don't feel sorry for him; how could I? He destroyed our family. He disgraced us all. I think he knew what he had done. I think he knew he had let our family slip into despair and undignified living. He might have attempted to stop it but I'll never know.

He was still wearing an old robe we had found for him. Of course he was, he could not have changed but it seemed so odd. He truly is a monster. A sane being, despite appearance, would not be content to howl for all eternity. 

He never really had a grasp on how to live. He never gave me the care I needed. I got it from Alexia in the end. He never seemed to be around, and when he was, he was always quiet and secretive. When I was younger I could never understand what was going on in our family. Alexia could, though. I remember that day she was given a position in the company so well For a while she and Alexander were almost close it couldn't last.

And I have thirteen years left to wait. Unlucky, some would say. I do not believe in bad luck. Or good luck. I believe in my sister. Nobody else. I believe in the power that she will create; nothing else. It is not an empty existence. I know that one day it will be over, and I will watch my sister awaken. The T-Veronica virus in her veins. 

Like father like daughter. 

Only my father couldn't handle it. To be fair, he didn't have fifteen years but why should I be fair? He was never fair to me! 

Like father like son? No, not me. I am no Tyrant. I will not stand and watch as the good name of Ashford falls into the gutter. I am not like him but he will have a son soon. A son true to his brutal nature. Another Tyrant. 

***

Apologies to all concerned if I have got the details wrong – chances are I have. This will make more sense if you have played past Claire's mission in the game. Alfred hasn't gone completely mad yet he's just mildly deranged. And, hey, I haven't finished the game yet so I could have got it all completely wrong! (That's Code Veronica by the way.) And if you want to point out something stupid that I did etc (or, heaven forbid, you actually liked it) then review! It's that simple, folks! Oh, go on. Please? 


End file.
